1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a display device which is placed at a public space or the like and displays advertisements.
As the display device, according to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-98730, there is known a digital information display device having an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) module. The digital information display device provides through near field wireless communication of RFID a user card with benefits which are gained by access to advertisements when a consumer brings the user card closer thereto to be recognized.
As a portable device which performs near field wireless communication, there are an IC card as the above-described user card and a communication device having a near field wireless communication function, such as a smartphone. However, in order to use the communication device to the above-described conventional digital information display device, the near field wireless communication of the communication device needs to be always active.